


Solace

by adamance



Series: Season 10 Codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10.14, Coda, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamance/pseuds/adamance





	Solace

When Sam gets to Dean’s room he finds his brother facedown in bed, his body a long, lean line over the covers, clad only in his black t-shirt and boxer briefs.

“Hey.”

“Hey, Sammy. Took you long enough.” Dean lifts his head to look at him, hair tousled, his arms folded beneath his pillow.

Sam smiles at Dean. He’s made sure his game face is on. He takes a tentative step toward the bed. “You, uh, want some company during those four days you’re planning to spend in here?”

Dean pulls one of his arms out from underneath the pillow with a groan, clearly still hurting all over, and stretches it out in invitation. “C’mere.”

Sam goes immediately, getting in under Dean’s arm and lying on his side facing Dean, so close that their faces are almost touching.

“I know,” Dean murmurs, his eyes closed.

There’s nothing to say in response, really. Sam lets his fingertips run lightly over Dean’s bruised face, ending at his lips. “Dean.” There are times when that one word means everything, when it’s the only word that makes any sense.

“Need t’ sleep, kiddo.” Dean rolls over so that his back is to Sam, but he pushes back against him, fitting his body against the front of Sam’s. Dean’s rarely the little spoon, but this is his way of telling Sam that it’s OK, that he’s not shutting Sam out.

Sam slides down the bed a little so that the side of his cheek is pressed against the center of Dean’s back, resting his hand lightly on Dean’s hip. Dean reaches back and catches it, pulling it around to his front so that Sam’s arm is snug around him.

 

*

 

When he wakes, Dean’s facing him again, sleepy eyes watching him.

“Time’s it?”

“Way past dinner time,” Dean says, but he doesn’t move. He reaches out to curl his fingers around the collar of Sam’s outer shirt. “Too many layers. Get ’em off.”

Sam shrugs out of his shirt obediently, tossing it to the floor. Dean’s already reaching for the buckle of his jeans, helping him pull them off.

“Better?” Sam asks with a small smile.

“Much.” Dean traces Sam’s mouth with a fingertip, Sam’s lips parting easily to let his finger inside. “Suck.”

Sam does.

It’s only when Dean’s finger is good and wet that he reaches around behind Sam and dips into his underwear. Sam lets out a little gasp as Dean’s finger slides right between his cheeks and begins to rub slow circles against his hole.

“Dean,” he says, pushing his face against Dean’s shoulder, nose against the worn cotton, Dean’s warm skin right underneath. He can’t remember the last time they did this so quietly, so gently.

“Yeah?” Dean asks in an almost-whisper, seeking permission.

“Yeah. Yes. Please.”

Dean’s finger slides in slowly, pulling back out and then beginning a slow in-and-out movement, no hurry, none at all. Sam’s hands are clenched into the front of Dean’s shirt now. He hitches his leg up around Dean’s thigh to give him more room to work.

“That’s my boy,” Dean murmurs against his cheek, pressing a kiss there, and then another one against the corner of Sam’s mouth. Sam turns his face into it to kiss Dean properly. Their lips part together, tongues meeting wet and messy.

Dean grabs Sam’s thigh with his free hand and pulls Sam flush against him, their cocks pressed between them, and Sam can’t hold back a moan. He begins rocking against Dean, cupping his face with both his hands as lightly as possible, mindful of Dean’s bruises. 

“’S all right,” Dean says into his mouth. “Ain’t gonna break, Sammy.”

“I’m not…” This is hardly the time for a real conversation, but Sam can’t stop the words when they finally start tumbling out of his mouth. “Not gonna let you do this alone.” He gasps when Dean’s finger stabs deeper inside him, sending sparks of bliss up his spine. “Not gonna, Dean, I won’t let you fall.”

Dean shoves their underwear down, first Sam’s and then his, so that they’re bare against each other, both already slippery with pre-come. “Fuck. Not gonna last.”

“Me—me either.” Sam ruts up against him, moaning when Dean kisses him hungrily again, sliding a second finger inside Sam.

“Come on, little brother.”

Sam comes hard, pressed up close and tight against Dean, Dean’s arm pinning him down and working his hole through his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Dean says again. He pulls his fingers out and rolls on to Sam, sliding his cock against the crease of Sam’s thigh. Sam reaches down and grabs his ass with both hands, offering Dean another messy kiss and encouraging him to thrust against Sam until he stills, letting out a soft groan as Sam feels him come, adding to the mess between their bodies.

Dean slides off but stays close, nuzzling into Sam’s neck. “I know you won’t,” he says several minutes later.

There’s a storm coming, but they’ll face it together. They’ll figure it out, the way they always do.


End file.
